


EXPLETIVES DELETED

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something with Sam taking care of Dean after purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXPLETIVES DELETED

)))))))))))))))))))))))  
"Sammy, I been in this bed a week already!"

"And you'll be there another week if I think you need to be!"

"I'm fine!"

"Two broken ribs, a concussion, two broken toes, three broken fingers – "

"Sam – "

" - knife wound to the chest, puncture to the left calf – "

"Sam – "

"- burns on your back, hip, thigh – "

"Sam?"

"Not to mention – "

"Sam!"

"What!"

"Maybe I do feel a little weak."

"Okay, then. You want some more pie?"


End file.
